


Hunter Clarington: A Mystery

by rasyaharidy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyaharidy/pseuds/rasyaharidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel, an up and rising Broadway and film actor, is happily married with entrepreneur Sebastian Smythe, and best friends with renowned orthopedist Hunter Clarington. Although he is tied down with Sebastian for years as of now, some people would see the three of them in a polyamorous relationship, because of the affection Hunter gives to Kurt and the latter doesn’t even mind. But, of course, there’s a story behind everything. It is quite long, though.</p><p>Or, where Kurt was unsure of his then husband's best friend's behavior.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The rating is because of some swearing and mentions of sex. Only mentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Clarington: A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1AM when I've finished this, and I've got no beta, so the whole work is unbeta'd. I'd like to apologize as well for the seemingly jumpy timeline and bit shady background, though.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Kurt Hummel, an up and rising Broadway and film actor, is happily married with entrepreneur Sebastian Smythe, and best friends with renowned orthopedist Hunter Clarington. Although he is tied down with Sebastian for years as of now, some people would see the three of them in a polyamorous relationship, because of the affection Hunter gives to Kurt and the latter doesn’t even mind. But, of course, there’s a story behind everything. It is quite long, though.

* * *

“You must be Kurt. I’m Hunter Clarington, Sebastian’s only friend that gives a fuck about his life, and also absolutely, remotely, not bi-curious.” Was the first thing Hunter ever said to Kurt; he shook Kurt’s hand firmly and with that piercing stare.

“I was a military cadet once. I transferred to Dalton.” Was the explanation Hunter _always_ gave Kurt when he asked about why he adores the military so much.

“I do kung fu. I went to China for four months just to master it. You can ask me to mentor you.” Was the first thing Hunter said when he found out about the attack Kurt had fallen victim for.

“I can do archery too. Sebastian is a little bit better, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do it any less good.” Was the first time Hunter admitted defeat to a skill.

“You fuck with my bro, you fuck with me.” Was the ‘I-will-kill-you-if-you-hurt-Sebastian’ talk Hunter gave him.

“You really should’ve asked me to teach you to defend yourself, Kurt. I can’t stand to see my friend hurt and not doing something about it.” Was the first confusing thing Hunter ever told Kurt.

* * *

Hunter ran as he carried Kurt’s limp, unconscious body while managing to call Sebastian with his headphones. He knew there was a clinic nearby, just a few blocks…

“I need a doctor!” He shouted as he barged into the clinic. All eyes turned to him, but he couldn’t care less. “I need a doctor! My friend is badly injured, and he needs a doctor quickly!”

A nurse tried to calm him down, but he wasn’t getting any of that. “I’m a med student. He was made a punching bag by some scumbags a few blocks away. Seriously, I’m going to sue this clinic if you don’t do anything. And trust me, you won’t win the case.”

The nurses and doctors’ blood drained from their faces as they hurried to help Kurt. The same nurse that tried to calm Hunter down offered him something to drink, but he refused. “I just need my friend to be saved,” he said.

Two hours later, Sebastian called him back.

“Fucking finally! Your boyfriend was probably dying, and you just called _two hours after_? Dude! I may as well marry him now, considering you don’t give a shit about him!” Hunter shouted to his phone.

“ _Dying?_ ” Sebastian asked over the line. “ _What are you talking about, Hunter?_ ”

“He was being beaten down. _Again_. I don’t know what for this time, but I think he was trying to reach me because I had several voicemails prior to the attack. No, seriously. This time, I’m taking him to kung fu classes. _My_ classes. I won’t take a no.” Hunter said. “Now get your ass over here.”

“ _…_ ”

“Sebastian. Timothy. Smythe.”

“ _Okay, I’m coming. Text me the address._ ”

Both Sebastian and Kurt got a night-long lecture from Hunter about self-defense and not being selfish. It wasn’t the best night for the three of them.

* * *

“Your boyfriend is dumb.” Hunter said as he slumped on the couch next to Kurt, followed by a bruised Sebastian.

“What happened?” Kurt asked before he ran to the kitchen to take out some frozen peas.

“He tried to defend me.” Hunter replied. “We got into a fight.” He said. “Could you get me some water as well?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was about to shout back before he heard his boyfriend saying, “You’re always making everything over-dramatic. I was defending the glee club.”

“Fine, _us_.” Hunter snapped. “Kurt, please don’t fall on your ass. I’m too tired to take care of anyone now.”

Kurt laughed. “Okay, Clarington,” he said as he went back to the living room and handed Hunter his water before pressing the frozen peas on Sebastian’s black eye. “Don’t get into any fights again.”

“I can say the same about you.” Sebastian smirked, but it didn’t last long; Kurt pressed the bag harder and he groaned in pain.

“God, the two of you are so nauseating.” Hunter said, pretending to vomit as he put down his water.

“At least I have a boyfriend. Where’s yours? Oh, right, you don’t dig dicks.” Sebastian laughed, but again groaned as Kurt elbowed him. “At least he cares about you, Sebastian.”

“I care about you, Kurt, more than I do Sebastian. You’re not as annoying as him.” Hunter commented as he stood up. “I’ll go to bed. See you in the morning.”

He was dismissed by the sound of lips smacking each other from his friends.

* * *

 “Can you not?” Sebastian jabbed Hunter’s chest as the said guy nuzzled his face on Kurt’s lap. “He’s _my_ boyfriend.”

“He’s my best friend.” Hunter glared. “I can lay on my best friend’s lap whenever I want.”

“Not when he’s also your _best friend’s boyfriend_.” Sebastian glared back.

“I thought your best friend is that guy from school. What’s his name, uh, Jack? Jim? Oh, yeah, I don’t care.” Hunter said as he nuzzled on Kurt’s lap further. Kurt was just having fun seeing his roommates banter.

“Oh god, Hunter, is this about jealousy?” Sebastian groaned. “Come on, you’re the first civilized friend I’ve ever made in years! No one could ever replace you.”

“Not even me?” Kurt pouted.

“Don’t.” Sebastian glared.

“Hey! Don’t glare at me. I might cry.” Kurt teased. Even though Sebastian still insults him as girly, the three of them knew that Kurt doesn’t cry much.

“Yes, Sebastian. Don’t glare at your boyfriend. I might steal him.” Hunter teased as well. This one, though, neither Kurt nor Sebastian knew if Hunter would really take Kurt away from Sebastian, although it seems impossible. He’s a loyal friend.

Is he?

Sebastian went to bed—after very satisfying rounds of sex with Kurt—wondering that exact thing.

* * *

 Hunter is a cuddle whore. They’ve established that and never teased the guy about it again. He would always cuddle to one of them when they’re watching something or simply doing their own thing.

Kurt realized there’s something in Hunter’s hold, though, when they were at an archery class Hunter forced him to join. Kurt had shot several arrows with no success and Hunter groaned loudly—which emitted a loud _shush_ from everyone—before he walked up to Kurt and taught him to do it properly.

“Open your legs,” Hunter said, kicking the insides of Kurt’s leg to the side. “Broaden your shoulders,” he continued, making Kurt arch his back with his knee. “Up,” he pushed Kurt’s elbows up. “Take a deep breath,” he ordered as he fixed Kurt’s fingers on the string. “Shoot.” He ripped Kurt’s hand away from the string as the arrow fled the field, to the target. It’s a little over the edge, but it’s progress.

“Good. Try to remember the steps, okay? I’ll grab some coffee for us.” Hunter patted Kurt’s hair and left.

Kurt was left dumbfounded for a whole minute before the supervisor reminded him that if he’s not going to practice, then he should go.

* * *

 

Hunter always kisses Sebastian’s cheek. It’s no secret between them. When Kurt was first seeing Sebastian, he got angry about it and accused Sebastian of cheating. After brooding for two days, Hunter came to his doorstep to a very surprised Rachel, drenched in rain and only in his sweats, and he grumbled: “Where’s Kurt?”

Hunter, though, never kisses Kurt. It’s always Sebastian’s cheek and a pat—sometimes a playful slap—but never Kurt.

That changed though, when Sebastian’s plane to Paris got into an accident at the English Channel. Hunter and Kurt booked the next flight to London and rushed to the hospital Sebastian was in, thanks to his mother’s text they got as soon as they landed.

When they barged into the building, Sebastian’s family all ran to them, hugging and saying their condolences and all. Hunter panicked and pushed Sebastian’s brother to the wall. “Why are you sorry? You told me he’s alive! What happened? You told me he got away with only a few scratches!”

He had to be pried away by the security and was almost kicked out before the Smythes said it’s okay, you can leave, he’ll calm down.

Hunter calmed down eventually and was allowed to enter Sebastian’s room.

“What… why… Oh god, is he alright?” Kurt asked as he saw his boyfriend’s body and the machine and the bags surrounding him. “This is not ‘a few scratches’.”

“I agree.” Hunter said, still glaring at the brother, Christian, who mouthed ‘sorry’.

“Hunter, please, calm down.” Sebastian’s mother said as she caressed Hunter’s back. “We didn’t want to fill you in completely because I knew you would react like this. Sebastian would, too, were it you.”

“Just… he’ll get better, right?” Hunter asked softly, his voice shaking as he tried to held back tears. Kurt tentatively reached for his arm, squeezing it. That, though, made Hunter lost it and he cried to Kurt’s shoulder. Sebastian’s mother had taken a few steps back from the boy.

“We’ll get you something to drink, okay, boys? C’mon, Sylvia, Christian, let’s go. We need to eat.” James Smythe finally said as he took his son’s and wife’s hand.

“B-but, Father—” Christian tried to object.

“It’s his boyfriend and best friend. Nothing could go wrong.” James assured.

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Kurt promised. James nodded and took his family out.

“Hunter, c’mon. Up. There’s a couch over there. Not comfortable I imagine, but it’s enough for you to lay down.” Kurt said as he supported Hunter and pushed him down to a nearby couch. He took a few tissues from a table next to Sebastian’s bed and handed it to Hunter. “Listen. Sebastian will be alright. He’s strong. He can get away with this. He’s been through a lot worse. You out of all people should know this.”

Hunter simply took the tissues from Kurt, wiping his face and blew his nose before looking away. “I know. I just don’t like it. It’s my friend over there. I don’t like seeing my friend hurt.”

“I know. That’s why you pushed me to learn kung fu _with you_.” Kurt smiled. Hunter looked at Kurt and smiled back.

“It is.” Hunter sighed and looked at Sebastian’s limp body. “He’s dreaming. I hope it’s a good one.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Hunter pointed at how Sebastian’s eyelids were moving. “That means he’s having a dream. It’s called REM, rapid eye movement sleep.”

Suddenly, there was a loud beep coming from the monitor next to Sebastian.

“Fuck!” Hunter shouted and stood up, pushing a button at the back of Sebastian’s bed.

“What’s happening?” Kurt yelled. “His heartbeat is dropping fast. He’s gonna die! Fuck, where are the doctors?” Hunter yelled back as he pushed the button franticly.

Soon there was a sea of people clad in white jackets with some nurses pushing a machine. One doctor ushered the two friends out of the room. Hunter was about to object when the doctor locked the door. “Fuck!” Hunter punched the door.

“Calm down, Hunt.” Kurt put his hand on top of Hunter’s fist.

“I won’t!” Hunter turned around and slapped Kurt’s cheek hard that Kurt fell to the ground. From then, time went slowly. Hunter kneeled next to Kurt, Kurt wrapping a hand on his reddened cheek, beeps coming from Sebastian’s room, a rush of people…

Soon it was black for Hunter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…Ngh.”

Hunter woke up to the chirping sound of birds and a young woman hovering over him. “Hello. You’re finally awake.”

“Where’s Kurt? Where’s Sebastian?” Hunter asked with a raspy voice. “What happened?”

“One thing at a time. Drink.” She handed him a glass of water and proceeded to check his vitals with a stethoscope. “I’m dr. Amanda Wallis, but you can call me Amanda.”

“Fine. Where are Kurt and Sebastian, Amanda?” Hunter snapped, putting his glass down with a little more force than necessary.

“They’re in Mr. Smythe’s room upstairs. You fractured Mr. Hummel’s cheekbone and then fainted.” Amanda giggled as she removed the stethoscope and wrapped it around her neck instead. “I had been told that you’re a med student.”

“I’ve graduated. I just have to do interning and everything before I get my license.” Hunter said. “Can I see them?”

“Not so soon, Mr. Clarington.” Amanda said. “You can after breakfast. But for now, you’re stuck with me.” She continued and took his head in her hands and started to press pressure on his head.

“What are you doing?” Hunter asked.

“I’m just making sure there are no fractures or dents on your head. Your CAT scan turned out well as your MRT, but there’s nothing wrong with precaution.”

“You sound American.” Hunter blurted out. Amanda laughed and released his head. “You’re fine. And yes, I am. Well, half, anyway. My dad is from New York.”

“I live in New York.” Hunter blurted out again.

“I figured. Your friends filled me in when you were out.” Amanda smiled. “You’re good. You can go see them as soon as you finish your breakfast. A nurse will get it to you soon.”

“How long was I out?” Hunter asked. Amanda was about to leave the room before turning back and shrugged. “Three days. You had a minor concussion because your head hit the floor, but you’re otherwise fine.”

 

“… _THREE DAYS?!_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

Hunter carried his IV bag lazily as he entered Sebastian’s room. He was greeted with a slap from Laurel, Sebastian’s youngest sister, though.

“You scared brother.” Laurel said with a thick French accent. Slap. “You hurt Kurt.” Slap. “You made us worried.” Slap. “I’m glad you’re ok.” Hug.

Hunter was dumbfounded. He hugged Laurel back though after a beat. “I missed you too?” was the answer he could manage. Laurel slapped him again, this time playfully.

“I hate you.” Laurel said as she stomped to where her mother is sitting on the couch.

“Um, hi?” Hunter managed. Kurt stood up from his chair; Hunter was expecting another slap and had already closed his eyes, but there was no hit. Instead, he felt a warm body plastered to him.

“Fuck you,” Kurt whispered. Hunter opened his eyes slowly and laughed. “I’m sorry. You’re pretty, Kurt, but you’re not a girl.”

Kurt laughed as well. “I’m glad you’re all right. It was scary to find you unconscious next to me when I wanted to tell you off from hitting me.”

“About that…” Hunter scratched the back of his head. “Sorry?”

Kurt smiled. “It’s okay. You’d never do that on purpose.” He hugged Hunter tighter. “It’s not on your blood to hit your friend. Even if said friend is Sebastian.”

“Hey!” Sebastian shouted from the back. Hunter’s eyes popped and he pushed past Kurt to his best friend’s side and gave him a punch then a hug.

“You bitch! You scared me! You died! What—unfair! I hate you!” Hunter shouted at Sebastian’s face, but still buried his to the taller man’s neck. “I’m happy you’re alive.”

Sebastian laughed and hugged Hunter, even though their position was awkward. “I love you too, Hunter.” Hunter pulled back and kissed his cheek before retreating. “I hit your boyfriend because I was so scared of losing you.”

“As I said, I love you too.” Sebastian poked Hunter’s nose.

For a while, silence surrounded the room. Hunter had taken a seat next to Sebastian—it was warm, maybe it was the chair Kurt sat on earlier—and held his friend’s hand the whole time. He faintly heard a screeching sound to his side and a bump; he assumed it was Kurt. He didn’t really pay attention to other things, though. He’s just happy he still has his best friend.

James Smythe was the first to break the silence. “I’m going to the café next door. Does anyone want anything?”

“Hot chocolate.” Sebastian said. “Also a cheesecake for Kurt and a crème brulee for Hunter.” He continued as he ruffled both boys’ hair. “Treat yourself too, Dad.”

“We’re coming as well,” Sylvia Smythe said, standing up from the couch and taking Laurel’s hand. “Just make sure the monitor is still beeping when we get back, okay, Hunter, Kurt?”

“I’ll try.” Hunter smiled.

“I can kick Hunter’s ass if he decides to slap me again, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kurt replied. Laurel laughed and hugged Kurt. “I like you, Kurt. How much slices?”

“There’s a fridge, so we can stash leftovers.” Kurt shrugged.

Laurel cheered. “Six! Please, Mother, Father.” She begged as her father rolled his eyes. “Fine. But only because we’ve gone through a lot.”

“Yay!” Laurel bounced and ran out of the room, past her parents and the three boys. As the door was closed behind Sylvia, Hunter glared at Sebastian and Kurt.

“Fill me in on what happened while I was out. Did Bas die? Did Kurt need any surgery? Did—”

“I died. Only for a while,” Sebastian put a finger on his own lips. “I didn’t see Jesus or anyone. So much for my devotion to Catholicism.” He laughed bitterly. “But to your dismay, however, I will still go to church on Sundays.” Sebastian winked.

“It just seems absurd to me why would you still go back even though you didn’t see anything at the short time you died, though.” Kurt shrugged.

“He was born with it.” Hunter shrugged too.

“Hey! You were the one who asked if I died or not.” Sebastian huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest. The other two laughed and he joined before groaning. “I can’t laugh, my ribs hurt.”

“Well, your loss.” Kurt grinned and reached to kiss Sebastian. Hunter groaned and hid his eyes into his free-of-IV-hand, even though he peeked a little. Only a little.

They stayed at their places for a few more hours, even after the Smythes had gone back and away again, exchanging small talk and jabbed at some British news on TV. Not Kurt or Hunter left Sebastian’s side even when doctors checked on them one by one, even though Hunter was relentlessly teased about one dr. Amanda Wallis.

“You like her.” Sebastian grinned when Amanda left his room. He didn’t even bother with the nurse injecting drugs to his system.

“I don’t.”

“You do,” Kurt agreed.

“I don’t!”

“You do.” Sebastian and Kurt grinned ear-to-ear. Sebastian’s grin faltered soon, though, when the drugs started to kick in and sedated him. The nurse was gone a while ago, and none of them realized.

Hunter and Kurt only watched Sebastian in silence, their hands squeezing the other’s, only their breath could be heard alongside the constant beep from Sebastian’s monitor.

“I’m still sorry for hitting you.” Hunter said.

“You’re forgiven. Just—try to hold it back next time, okay? You did break my cheek.” Kurt smiled.

“Sorry about that as well.” Hunter squeezed Kurt’s hand. They looked at each other and exchanged smiles. Kurt wasn’t prepared though when Hunter reached and kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry. You can kick my ass if it happens again.” Hunter said and patted Kurt’s hand. “I should get back to my room. Or just ask Amanda to bail me out.” He stood up and fixed his hospital gown.

“O-okay.” Kurt gulped. “Take care, okay?” He said.

“I think it’s Sebastian you should worry about.” Hunter squeezed Kurt’s shoulder and left the room.

Kurt immediately pressed a hand on his forehead as soon as he lost sight of Hunter. “That’s… new?”

* * *

 

Since the accident, Kurt had received an almost equal amount of forehead kisses from Hunter just like Sebastian had. Although not as frequent as the cheek pecks for Sebastian, it was still enough to make him feel a little uneasy.

Kurt has a boyfriend. They’re exclusive. They live together with their cuddle and kissing whore friend. Said friend also is a very protective friend at all time.

It was a little over one AM on a Saturday after a slow love-making with Sebastian, his boyfriend’s arms around him, his breath hitting the back of his neck.

“I think we should get married.” Sebastian murmured.

“Hmm.”

“Kurt, don’t you think we should get married?” Sebastian asked, peppering kisses on his boyfriend’s neck. “We can have kids.”

“Hmm.”

“Is this a rejection? I thought you want to get married.” Sebastian pouted as he put his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“’s’not.” Kurt hummed. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” Sebastian asked.

“Hunter.”

“What is it? He can live on his own. There are a lot of apartments downstairs. He can find one and we wouldn’t be far away from each other.” Sebastian snuggled to Kurt’s back.

“Not that,” Kurt said.

“Then?”

“Just. Is he really straight?”

Sebastian laughed out loud. “Seriously?”

“Yeah! I mean, he claims that he is, but he kisses us all the time. It’s a little weird for me.” Kurt shrugged.

“He’s just like that. But you can tell him to stop if you don’t like it.” Sebastian said. “Do you want me to tell him to stop instead?” He offered.

“No, it’s not necessary. Maybe I’ll just ask him.” Kurt sighed.

“If you say so.” Sebastian tightened his hold around Kurt and soon went to sleep. For Kurt however, it came a few hours later.

* * *

 

Kurt didn’t talk about it for a few months. After Sebastian had properly proposed to him, Hunter insisted to be the best man and now he tagged along on every preparation as much as he can, now that he already obtained his doctor license. Today was the one day Hunter has a day off, so he followed Kurt along at finding the perfect wedding cake.

They started their hunt since ten and Hunter had dragged him to a coffee shop at two, saying that he’d had enough of sweets and needs something strong (“ _Crème brulee isn’t anywhere near strong, Hunter._ ” “ _Shut up_.”) to match the sweetness of the cakes.

“Some of the bakeries thought you’re my fiancé.” Kurt started as he wrapped his hands around his cup. It was a cold day anyway.

“Yeah, and?” Hunter hummed as he sipped his drink.

“Don’t you wonder why?” Kurt asked, taking a gulp of his latte.

“We hug a lot. I put my arms around your neck. A little peck here and there.” Hunter shrugged. “I can stop if you don’t like it.” He said in a dismissive tone.

“It’s just… I wonder why.” Kurt stared at his lap.

“I do the same with Sebastian too.” Hunter said sternly.

“Why?” Kurt moved his head to the side.

“Because I can.” Hunter answered.

“Hunter.”

“Kurt.”

“I know you too well to know that’s not the answer. _Spill_.”

“Fine.” Hunter put his hands flat on the table. “You remind me of someone I love.”

“Then tell them you do?” Kurt said with his _seriously?_ look.

“I can’t.” Hunter looked away to the busy street of New York.

“Why not?” Kurt asked. “I tell Sebastian I love him everyday. If they know you love them, then it shouldn’t be really hard.”

“They knew. It’s still hard.” Hunter said.

“Why?”

“Because I won’t tell it to his face, but his tombstone!” Hunter yelled.

“Keep your voice down, please, sir.” A waiter passing by reminded Hunter. “Or we would have to kick you out.”

Hunter regained his composure and sat down. When did he stand up? “Yeah, sorry.” He looked up at Kurt who seemed like he had seen a ghost. “Kurt?”

“Who is it?” Kurt asked softly, his voice barely audible to anyone.

“It’s a long story. We need to find the perfect cake for you.” Hunter objected. He stood up again and cleared his belongings from their table.

“Stop.” Kurt said. Hunter was still busy shoving things into his bag. “Stop!” Kurt yelled.

“Sir, we—”

“Yeah, sorry.” Kurt said. “It won’t happen again.” He waved his hand at the waiter and pulled Hunter down to his chair. “Who is it?”

Hunter didn’t reply for a while. His sight was out on the street again, as it starts to rain. He sighed. “He loved rain so much,” he murmured.

“Who is this he?” Kurt asked.

“Henry Clarington.” Hunter looked at Kurt, then. “He’s my older twin brother by sixteen minutes. He was gay.” He shrugged. “He reminds me a lot of you, actually. A nice guy by heart. He was around your height as well. People bullied him and I had to become his shield. He often, if not always, refused to be helped. One day I was at football practice when I heard that his bullies were beating him. I dropped the ball and ran to where he was, still in my gear and all, just to see a limp, bleeding body. I got into a fight with his bullies. I still had my gear, so I was saved. The bullies however suffered quite a lot of damage because of the said gear. As soon as I was done with them, I carried Henry across the city to the hospital. He was saved, barely.

“Then we moved to San Francisco. It was a fairly accepting neighborhood, so we felt safe there. He found a boyfriend. I think his name was… Mike? Matt? He reminds me of Sebastian. Sometimes we’re still in touch.” Hunter looked out to the window again. “Mike Carmel. That’s his name.” He let out a long breath he didn’t realize was holding. “Mike is Sebastian as Henry is you to me. So yeah. You remind me a lot of Henry. The two of you will get along well together.”

“What… happened to him?” Kurt asked. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Mike was also in the same football club as me. He was out and proud, and he had a boyfriend. A beautiful, smart boyfriend. Mike was also popular, so I thought leaving my brother in his hands would be safe, right?” Hunter wiped a tear that poured on his face. “It wasn’t. There are still homophobes in what I thought a friendly place for LGBT people.” He unconsciously reached for Kurt’s hand. “He got beat up again. I’ve told him to come along to the MMA club our school had. He refused; he never liked violence. Again, reminds me of you.

“Anyway, he got beat up at a game night. Mike and I only heard about it after the game, and we both rushed to the parking lot. There was barely any life in Henry. We managed to get him to the hospital and called my parents, but only after we’re all there he left us.

“To answer to your curiosity, Henry and I exchange small affection notes. Kisses on the cheek and the forehead, hugs, cuddles, and so on. There were only the two of us in the house, so when I lost him… I lost me, too. I began picking fights, yelling at teachers, everything. So my parents sent me to a military academy to recover. I didn’t. I became worse. That glee club was something I could hold on to, but that’s it. Out of there, I’m a beast. And then they discovered I’ve used recreational drugs.

“So my parents transferred me again to Dalton. I met Sebastian there. Although I told you that he reminds me of Mike, back then, there were no you. So he reminded me of Henry first, and that’s why I keep on giving him these kisses and all. Sebastian helped me out of my misery. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.” Hunter sighed. “I can stop if you want me to. You know, all the kisses and hugs. I can move out if you want me to. I mean, I don’t want to get between a married couple anyway.”

Kurt was silent the whole time. “It’s… okay.”

“Don’t do it just because of pity, Kurt. If you don’t like it, then say it.” Hunter snapped. He let go of Kurt’s hand and wrapped his around his cup again.

“Maybe you can tone it down a little. You don’t need to stop, but… lessen it?” Kurt offered. “I have one question, though.”

“Okay.” Hunter sighed. “What?”

“If I remind you so much of Henry, then why does it take you a long time before doing anything?” Kurt asked.

“I didn’t want to scare you. Sebastian is a carefree guy. He wouldn’t mind as long as it’s not on the lips. You, on the other hand…” Hunter scratched his head. “I mean. Sebastian never bothered to ask. It was only when we were drunk off our asses then I told him about Henry. You asked me. You felt uncomfortable. That’s why I didn’t do it before something big happened.”

Kurt looked down on his lap. He checked the watch around his wrist. “You know what? Let’s go taste other cakes.” Kurt stood up and emptied his cup before reaching his hand towards Hunter. “We can hold hands?” He offered.

Hunter laughed and took Kurt’s hand in his. “You’re a good friend, Kurt.”

“If I wasn’t, why are you still here?” Kurt poked his cheek.

“Hey! No poking my cheek!”

* * *

 

Kurt sits on the couch, cuddling against his husband, as they watch their friend and their son play tag around the house.

“Gonna catch you!” Hunter says as he runs to find Henry. Henry only replies with a laugh and climbs on the couch where his fathers are. “Oh, unfair!” Hunter pouts, but slumps on the armchair next to it. He takes out his phone and smiles at the new message.

“Amanda?” Sebastian asks. Hunter nods as he replies the text rapidly. “When will she come back?”

“Four hours. She’s filling someone else’s shift.” Hunter shrugs as he puts down his phone on the table. “Henry, c’mon sit with me.” Hunter calls, patting his lap. Henry looks up to his fathers and they beam at him before Kurt lifts him to Hunter’s lap.

“It’s a little bit cruel though, naming your son after my dead brother. It feels weird to treat my brother’s name as a child.” Hunter comments. Henry slaps him but snuggles against Hunter’s warm chest.

“He sounded like a really great guy by your stories. We just want to continue the legacy and make him reach what Henry Clarington couldn’t.” Kurt smiles.

“Oh, don’t be such a sap. Kurt was just out of ideas for names and your brother was the first thing he had in mind.” Sebastian rolls his eyes. Kurt elbows him. “My brother too, you know. He’s not Finnegan Henry for nothing.”

“Okay, sorry.” Sebastian raises his hands up in defeat and plants a kiss on Kurt’s forehead. They take a look at the sudden silence of the other people in the room; Hunter and Henry are sleeping, snuggling each other on the armchair. Kurt looks up at Sebastian and he is about to say something, but his husband beats him to it. “Don’t be jealous when Hunter starts giving Henry kisses and hugs, okay?”

Kurt elbows Sebastian harder than the first time. “Asshole.”

“Hey, we’ve got our five-year-old child over there!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was the end a little disappointing? :( I'm sorry if it was. I had no other idea on how to end it. Anyway, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I'd love to get feedbacks to become a better writer. :)


End file.
